Dragons' Descendents
Etymology The VIZ Media translates 龍の末裔 as the "Dragons' Descendents."Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 71 Unknown allusion, if any. Frequently confused with the "Dragon's Kins" (Dragons' Allies), a scanlator invention referring to Dragons' human allies, unnamed in the original Japanese text. Description 'Unawakened' Biped, humanoid form. Rimuto describes their size as twice as large as humans. Specimen in the secret room has flame-shaped crest and bony breast plates. Owning to the mutilated condition—due to repeated shaving of tissue samples—the normal appearance of the unawakened form is unknown.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 247 'Awakened' They resemble reptilian forms of Awakened Beings.Claymore 15, Scene 079, p. 64 Their bodies appear as an assemblage of jagged scales, with beam structures supporting their heads. Like their unawakened form, they have a flame-shaped crest. Crest similar to Flame-hair Awakened. Datasheet Unknown Type and Ability. History 'Miria's Theory' In Rabona, the Ghosts rescues Galatea and the Holy City from Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 077, pp. 8–37 Afterward, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–76 Miria refers to reptilian tribe that exists on what Miria calls "an even greater land outside of this one."Claymore 15, Scene 079, p. 63 These dragon-like beings support the human Dragons' Allies in the war on the mainland. Miria implies that the Claymore Sword was originally intended for use against the Dragons, due to their thick hide.Claymore 15, Scene 079, pp. 60–64 'Mutiny' Organization personnel flee Headquarters after Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria awaken. After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria orders Deneve and Helen to search the Executive facility.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 241–242 'Secret room' But Miria's orders are a ploy to distract her comrades. Miria relocates a pilastered portal she discovered nine years ago. She forces open a panel, leading to a downstairs chamber, where two specimens of the Dragons' Descendents are chained—a large reptilian form chained to the floor, and a skeletal biped hanging from the ceiling. Tubes attached to their bodies provide life-support.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 243–245 'Asarakamu' Rimuto appears. For unexplained reasons, he has stayed behind. He gives the real name of the Dragons' Descendents—the アサラカム''Jump Square'', June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 246 (Asarakamu ). He explains that they are a hermaphrodite people, who once awaken, remain in their dragon form. And can live up to 200 years. And shavings of tissue from their awakened and unawakened forms, when combined, create a mobile parasite that takes over the brain in humans, who develop into Yoma.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 246–249 Miria notes that the Organization violated their own rule about never killing humans, as they turned humans into Yoma, then ordered their warriors to kill these former humans. She beheads Rimuto, then cuts the life-support tubes of the specimens, which instantly decay.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 250–254 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Dragons' Allies Category:Miria's Theory